Diazonamide A is a mitotic spindle-disrupting agent first isolated from the marine organism Diazona angulata. Numerous attempts have been made to synthesize this compound and its analogs. PCT publication WO 03/106438 describes a putative synthetic route; however, the structure of diazonamide A provided in that publication is incorrect. U.S. Pat. No. 7,022,720 ('720) correctly discloses the structure of diazonamide A and describes the synthesis of some of its analogs through the combined use of catalytic Heck endocyclization, stereo-controlled ring-contracting pinnacol rearrangement, and indole arylation via internal photo-induced electron transfer. Generic structures of some analogs are provided. A daughter application claiming priority from this patent was filed 31 Oct. 2005 and is published as 2006/0089397 and includes the structure of the analog, Compound J, claimed herein. The '720 patent does not specifically describe the compound of the present invention, which has surprisingly potent anti-mitotic activity.